


Sunny Yellow, I Love You

by DRAHGZ



Series: The Trilluson Chronicles [1]
Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAHGZ/pseuds/DRAHGZ
Summary: Mocha couldn't help but fall for the most powerful man in the Philippines. And he's not her Tatay Digong.
Series: The Trilluson Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646503





	Sunny Yellow, I Love You

_"Sir, ang gwapo niyo pala sa personal,"_ she told him. She knew her voice sounded breathless, giddy even. But she couldn’t seem to help herself. He did look hot and dashing in that black suit. There are men who have this misfortune of having their suits wear them. But with the Senator, it's perfectly clear that he is the one wearing his suit. She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

She could never resist a powerful man. Yes, she has been with so many, and she has never been ashamed of her sexuality. It's the 21st century, after all. A woman can sleep with whoever she wants. But a powerful man – oooh, they make her weak in the knees like no other man can. There's something about them that compels her to literally surrender herself to their might.

She had been with powerful men before. In fact, she had been with the most powerful of them all, at least in this regime. Of course, that's all hush-hush. It's not that Honey didn't know. It's more like Tatay didn't want to hurt Honey's feelings. Or Day's, for that matter. Day barely speaks with her father these days, but Tatay would rather not worsen the situation by flaunting the affair. And that's perfectly alright with her. She's used to it. And she'd do anything to stay by Tatay's side.

How is Tatay as a lover? Oh, he could keep going all night, alright. He could make her scream out her lust. But that's only as long as he's heavily dosed with Viagra and fentanyl. If not, he's just like any other old man clinging to his youth. He's no longer in shape, Tatay. Secretly, she's afraid he might suddenly kick the bucket right when he's gyrating over her.

Oh, but Senator Sunny is just oozing with it. She could barely focus on the Senate hearing, the only reason she's there meeting him in the first place. She's perfectly aware that she messed up her responses. It's self-incrimination, not self-discrimination, boba. She's getting antsy. Her panty liner is getting soaked.

She won't get to first base with Sunny if she didn't make the first move. She knows he hates her. How could he not? She did spread those lies about Sunny to make Tatay look good. But desire has a mind of its own and it would not be denied. She must make the first move.

And so she did. After the hearing, she boldly approached the good Senator. _"Sir, pwede po ba tayong mag-selfie? Para lang po sa blog ko."_

He gave her that look that made him seem like he smelled a dead rat. Or did he really? When she blinked, all she saw on his face was that steely but suave smile.

 _"Sige,"_ he replied. And so they posed for the pic. Looking back now, the way they posed should have given her a hint of what's to come. But at that moment, she was too overcome with desire to even notice.

When he grabbed her elbow, it was like an electric current shot from that point of contact between her skin and his, right up to the base of her spine. Her panty liner became completely hopeless.

 _"Actually, I want to talk to you,"_ he whispered curtly. _"Come with me to my office. I won't take much of your time."_

All she could do was nod and follow him.

He led her to the innermost sanctum in his office, a separate room from the one occupied by his staff.

 _"Ladies first,"_ he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. She should have bristled at his tone; after all, she is Tatay's MEDIA, and she would not take shit from anybody. But it's Sunny we're talking about here. There's a reason her panty liner has become doomed. So she wordlessly complied and preceded him into the room.

The room is spartan. There was only a desk with a lamp and laptop on it, a shelf with legal books and files, and a leather couch. After locking the door, he made his way to the couch and sat with his arms spread on the couch's back. He did not invite her to sit.

 _"Wala talaga akong bayag?"_ he said accusingly, without preamble.

She thought she doesn't blush anymore. But she could feel the heat rising from her chest, up to the crown of her head.

_"S-sir – wala pong personalan. Trabaho lang."_

At that, he laughed. Despite her discomfiture, she found his laugh enchanting.

 _"Trabaho lang?"_ he said. _"Kaya nga tayo nagkakanda-letse-letse dito. Dahil sa trabaho mo. Tama sila Bamforth, ano. Dapat chine-check mo ang sources mo at kinukuha mo ang side ng kabila."_

_"Pero, sir, hindi ko trabaho yan. Blogger lang ako. It's not my responsibility to take note of the other side. I'm not a journalist."_

_"Kaya ka natatawag na MochangTanga eh. Kailangan mong matutunang kunin ang side ng kabila. Kung yun ang ginawa mo, wala tayo rito."_

He looked at her from the top of her long-haired head, down to the tips of her boots. His gaze was chilly, but she could not keep herself from sizzling inside. Her panty liner is pulverized.

 _"O baka naman sinadya mo?"_ he asked her, taunting. He relaxed his seat, pushing his hips forward on the couch.

_"Sabi mo, wala akong bayag. Sige, I invite you to prove it. If you can prove I have no balls, I will resign my Senate seat."_

She could not believe her ears. She'd been lusting after this man all day, and now he's inviting her to take him? It sounded too good to be true.

_"O, what are you waiting for? Akala ko hindi ka takot kahit kanino?"_

Goaded by his taunting, she approached him and knelt on the rug between his spread legs. Gingerly, she laid her hand against his bulging groin. It moved instantly at her touch, like a thing with a mind of its own. Immediately, she pulled back her hand and raised startled eyes at him. She caught him smirking at her.

_"You need to be thorough, Miss Mocha."_

He's taunting her. In her mind, there's no doubt that he is. Well. _I may be a fake news queen with absolutely no respect or regard for the facts. But as a former sex professional, I can be "thorough."_

And so she did what she was good at. She unbuckled his belt and pulled open his pants' zipper. Gently, she fished out his pulsating penis from inside his boxers. Then she opened her mouth and took in as much of him as she could.

He's perfect. He's so perfect, she could cry. She's had many a dick in her mouth, including one that belonged to a guy named Dick, who was as dickish as dicks went. Sunny's dick is just the right shape, size, and length. He tasted good in her mouth. He smelled good, too. Does he douse his groin with perfume?

As she sucked him like a starving whore, she could feel his very presence overwhelming her senses. She felt faint. _Ohmygodimgoingtocomeandhehasnteventouchedmeyet._

_"Sino ngayon ang mas may bayag? Ako o si Tatay mo?"_

Taken aback, she fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him, her mouth still latched on him and unable to stop sucking. His gaze upon her was frosty, as if completely unaffected by her attempt at hate-making. How could he look at her like that when his rod is hot and hard against her tongue?

He reached down and clutched at her hair with both hands. Without any care, he pulled her head up by the hair, forcing her to unlatch.

_"Umamin ka. Sino ang mas may bayag? Ako o si Tatay mo?"_

In an attempt at defiance, she said, _"Si Tatay pa rin, siyempre."_

He laughed – a cold, hard, cruel laugh. She shivered despite herself.

_"Pinapakain ka rin ba ng fentanyl ng Tatay mo kaya ka humaling na humaling sa kanya?"_

Without waiting for her to respond, he stood up, pulled her up by the shoulders, and threw her down the couch. Then he shoved icy fingers down the front of her leather pants. She nearly shuddered.

_"Ganito ka rin ba kabasa kapag kinakantot ka ni Tatay?"_

Again, he did not wait for her to respond. He tore down her lower garments, leather pants and black silk panties. He chuckled at the sight of her disintegrated panty liner and threw the garment aside. Then, without warning, he pulled her thighs apart and shoved his turgid penis into her drenched and swollen cunt.

His sudden entry was painful at first. But with each violent thrust, she found herself rising higher and higher into a state of delirium. _Ohmygodthisisthebestfuckiveeverhad. Andhehatesmeeven._

_More. More. Give me more. Sunny Yellow! I love you. More!_

But before she could reach the apex of pleasure, he pulled away from her. Confused and unsatisfied, she watched him get dressed.

 _"Get dressed and get out,"_ he said.

Without looking at her, he went to his desk and turned on the laptop. He did not even look up when she left.

His staff was assembled in full force in the outer room, each person busy at their own task. They all stopped what they were doing the moment she stepped out of the inner room. Silently, they watched her walk her walk of shame. She held her head high, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor tiles. But as soon as she got out the door and closed it behind her, she burst into tears.


End file.
